The Heart of the Dragonborn
by COL-Goodall
Summary: Follow Kyle, a Breton mage, as he follows the Dragonborn, A young Redguard maiden, through her adventures. one OC for every race along with Lydia will appear as main characters and there will be a lot romance, but also a lot of action and a few jokes thrown in there to. So all in all should be good fun. Rated teen for minor language and occasional suggestive moments


**A/N I do not own Skyrim, or any of the elder scrolls games, Nor any of Bethesda's Characters, However any Original Characters are mine as is my version of the Dragonborn.  
**

**A/N So now that exams are over and I have some spare time I would like to announce that I shall be returning to work on this fic Starting with the full version of chapter one so hold on and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

_'Kyle how do you get yourself into these kinds of things?' _I asked myself '_N__ot even two weeks out of the Imperial City, and your already in the back of a Prison cart.'_ I couldn't help but smirk, thinking of how this had all happened.

Two weeks earlier

"You don't get a choice in this Kyle" my father said to me. "She will make a fine match for you, not to mention that marrying an Imperial women of her standing, will do wonders for our family at court." He said knowingly. We were in our modest, yet very well furnished home, in the Imperial City discussing my arranged marriage to the daughter of a well connected and wealthy Imperial family, This in my fathers eyes was better then a young Breton, of my position could ever have hoped for. Father sat in his silk Armchair, while I stood before him pleading my case, as my father's house guards surrounded us.

"But Father, I don't want to marry Marian, She's the coldest Women I have ever met." I shot back. It was all true of course, when I had met her a week previously to begin our 'courtship', she had been incredibly self-absorbed, and had dragged me around nearly every jewellery stall in the Market, demanding something from nearly every single one, by the time the day was over, I was down over six-hundred Septims. But what was worst was her casual racism , every time she came across someone, who was not an Imperial, she would refuse to even admit the existed, instead refusing to speak with them. The only reason she spoke to me was because I was her groom to be.

"Father there's a reason that her servants call her the Ice Queen." I pleaded.

"It matters not, now I understand she is very beautiful, surely that must count for something." Father countered. Again it was true, she was very beautiful, and she made sure everyone knew it, she was constantly flaunting her beauty for all to see, and flirting with any man with a respected family. I would have nothing to do with her, and I told father such.

"I will not marry her!" I shouted. I couldn't and I had to explain Why to father, "Even if she was the most beautiful, kind and loving women in all of Tamriel I still could not wed her."

"Oh you will marry her Kyle, our family needs this alliance to secure our future in the empire. So you will do your duty to your family, and that is final." Father said flatly.

I didn't want to tell him why I couldn't marry her, I knew he had been receiving reports from the guards, that I was absent from my chamber at all times of the day, when no one knew my whereabouts, He just didn't know why, or at least that's what I believed.

"Father I can't marry her, because... Because I love another." I told him. I was so glad I had finally said it, months of sneaking around were finally over and I could be with her, I was happy with the choice I had made up until I spotted the smile my father was now sporting.

"You mean your servant, the Bosmer maiden, what was her name again." Father laughed

"Althel" I whispered in a panic. If father knew about her then what had he done with her, I thought back to the first time we had crept into the slums of the city just to walk by the water along the docks, about how much she fascinated me, with stories of her homeland and the Great trees that her people could live in, how beautiful her hazel eyes were, how her pale skin shone in the moonlight and how we had shared our first kiss beneath the stars less then three nights ago.

"That little problem has already been dealt with." Father continued

"Dealt with?" I spoke in a panic "What have you done with her!" I demanded, I threw my arms up in anger "If you've hurt her, so help me I will.."

"She was caught stealing from the household." Father spoke again "So I had her arrested and sent to work in the mines of one of the provinces." He finished

I couldn't speak, by oblivion I could barely breath. Althel had always been terrified of being held captive somewhere, "The lack of freedom would be horrible for any Bosmer, its against our nature" she had told me on one of our moonlit walks while telling me of her people.

I conjured all my anger into one word and forced it out my mouth with all the intimidation I could muster "Where!" to my father's credit he didn't flinch at my change in tone, he remained stubborn as every and replied only with.

" I Wouldn't tell you even if I knew, I had the guards choose without telling me" Fathers voice betrayed no hint of fear "So now you see, without that harlot distracting you, you will be able to marry..." He tried to finish.

"Althel was no harlot Father!" I spoke up, conjuring flames into my hands "And I will not marry Marian!" Father's eyes widened in fear when the flames appeared in my hands.

"Guards!" he shouted, as the guards began to close in around me. I turned to face the ones at my rear, and let loose the fire spell creating a path of flame through the middle of them, I caught my reflection in the mirror for a second, my neck length dirty blonde hair flayed wildly due to the blow-back created by flames flying from my hands, and my light blue/pale grey eyes reflected the fire I was conjuring, it gave them a slightly Deranged look, or perhaps I just looked like that because of the anger burning within me.

The fire path I had carved between the guards, who were to fearful to get any where near it was wide open. I took my chance and followed the flames through the path they had cleared, and bolted out the front door, I had no idea what I was doing, all I knew was that I couldn't live with my Father any longer.

_'I could go after Althel' I thought_

But I had no idea where she was, she could have been anywhere in Tamriel. I ran for the stables, Father's guards at my heels, once there I jumped on my Father's fastest steed and took off north, I don't know why but a moment before I mounted the horse, I knew where I was heading, one province was in the middle of a civil war with the Empire, plenty of things that an aspiring Mage like myself, could make use of were happening right now in the bitter mountains of the north, with the guards cursing behind me I turned the horses rains to the land I knew held my future... Skyrim.

Present Time

_'Well that lasted long, two weeks and your arrested at the border because you got caught in a damned Imperial ambush. " _I sighed. The ambush had been made for the Stormcloak's (the rebel faction of Nords who want the Empire out of Skyrim) But one of the legion soldiers Spotted me and had said, my description matched that of a horse thief's from the imperial city.

_'So Father I'm a horse thief now, does your __lack of honor know no bounds.' _I thought

A voice snapped me back to reality we were coming into a town "General Tullius, the headsman is waiting sir!" The imperial soldier informed the man leading the column.

"Good lets get this over with." Tullius said in return.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and I suddenly realised that it was very hard to breath. _'A headsmen? By the Eight, their Going to kill us.' _I thought.

Behind me another cart brought up the rear, one of its 'passengers' was praying for a miracle, I only caught the end of it "Divines, please help me" The Nord in rags said. I would have done the same, but something caught my eye, sitting in the cart on the other side to the Nord in rags was quite possibly, the most beautiful Redguard women I had ever seen, she couldn't have been any older the me, her coal black hair was shoulder length, she brushed it behind her ears with her tied hands which revealed her eyes, even from this distance he could tell they were a shocking deep blue, she didn't look like a Stormcloak, but she just sat there calmly just as fearless as the rest.

By now we were pulling into a courtyard, a young boy looked over the carts "Who are they father?" he asked

_'By the gods don't let the child watch.'_

"Go inside little cub." His father told him.

"But I want to watch the soldiers." He pleaded.

"Get inside now!" The boy frowned but obeyed his father, he turned and walked inside their home, I nodded a thanks to the father and he looked away.

_'must be a hard thing to look a condemned man in the face.'_I thought with a sick grin on my face, as I realised that was exactly what I was, A condemned man.

_'Oh, by Oblivion this is really it.' _Dread began to sink into my body, I didn't want to die, I was no where near ready, I began to panic, I was barely holding onto my sanity, A part of me just wanted to brake down crying and start begging for my life, but I would be damned if I was going to go out like that, I looked back to the Redguard girl, she looked calm and collected, the very example of dignified. I did my best to follow her example.

By now we were in front of a tower. The headsman stood a silent vigil. A legion soldier opened the backs of the carts and we were ordered to get out. I was the last one off my cart. I was just exiting the cart, when they began to call names. The first name called was rather surprising.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of windhelm." A Nord Soldier called out, (Ulfric Stormcloak was the leader of the Nord Resistance) A gaged man stepped out from his companions and made his way over to the Tower, and then more names were called.

"Ralof of Riverwood"

"Balmar of Whiterun"

"Soylen of Riften"

"Lokir of Roricksted" at the sound of his name the man became visibly terrified, it was the man I had seen praying before "your not gona kill me!" he shouted as he took off running. To his credit he made it thirty yards, before the archers put him down.

the soldier who was in charge of my cart had gotten to the bottom of his list and I was still stood, for a second I dared to hope.

"Who are you" he asked

"Kyle Galien, Im a Breton I hail from the imperial city" I spoke, hoping that I could get out of this yet.

"What should we do he's not on the list?" The soldier with the list asked a Redguard Captain

she turned and looked at me "He goes to the block just like the others" she grinned

My heart sank at her words, I headed towards the tower Trying to keep calm, while everyone of my instincts was telling me to run. I turned to look back At the Redguard girl she was walking over to the Captain who said "She's not on the list, What's your name girl?"

"Tavia Blackheart" She responded

"You go to the block" the captain pointed over to the rest of us

Tavia made her way towards the Tower, and ultimately her own death, I felt sorry for her,

_ 'she shouldn't have to die like this none of us should'_

Tullius began speaking of the Stormcloak's treason and why we all deserved the swift death we were about to receive, as he finished a sharp cry tore through the sky.

"What was that" one of the soldiers asked

"Nothing carry on" Tullius Replied

a Priest began to give our last rights, but I was not paying much attention, I began to panic once again.

_' Gods this is it, I'm going to die here'_

"Will you shut up and get on with it already" a voice brought me back to reality, one of the Stormcloaks was volunteering to go first. as he knelt the captain put a boot to his back and forced him the rest of the way to the block.

_'Damn you wench, you wouldn't be so brave if our hands were unbound' _

The Headsman lifted his axe, and in one swift motion brought it down severing head from torso. It was disgusting, I had never seen a man die before. people were shouting praises to the Headsmen such as "Justice" and "Death to the Stormcloaks."_  
_

_'How can this be Justice, you just killed an unarmed and helpless man'_

_"_Next the Redguard" The captain proclaimed.

"No!" I nearly shouted. I had no idea why I was sticking up for her, She was no one to me. Tavia looked at me and for a brief moment our eyes met, she was the only one who heard me say anything, because at the same time I had spoken, another sharp cry was heard, this one far louder then the last.

"There it is again did you here it." Said the same soldier as last time

"I said next prisoner" The captain repeated.

Tavia Spared one last look at me, turned and walked towards the block with her head held high, In that moment I had more respect for her, then I had ever had for anyone else. As she got onto her knees the Captain again put a boot against her back and forced her to the block. This time I could not keep silent.

"Hey whore, how sick in the mind are you that you enjoy this." I shouted the worst insult I could think at the captain.

The Captain turned to me, her face full of rage, I don't think she was used to people talking to her like that, especially prisoners. "You're next" she pointed at me.

The headsman began to ready his axe, and I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch this, not her. I shut my eyes tight and kept them that way for a second until I heard faint sobbing. I opened my eyes to see a few stray tears roll down Tavia's face, The woman's strong stoic mask had finally broken, and reviled that she exactly like the rest of us ...Afraid.

The only thing I wanted in that moment was to help her, But what could I do? My hands were bound, I may be able to get one spell away before they killed me but what good would that do.

'_Think Dammit think!' _I told myself

_"_What in oblivion is that!" Tullius shouted. I looked up to see a Beast that I had only read of, easily towering over most of the houses in the small town with a wingspan easily over one-hundred times as large as any birds, an avatar of Akatosh himself, Black as the night sky... A Dragon.

The dragon landed on the top of the tower, shaking the earth around it enough to knock the headsman of balance. I saw my chance, I tackled the Headsman to the ground the rest of the guards to busy dealing with the sudden arrival of a dragon to worry about me, I raised my bound hands and angled them at the headsman's masked face , he screamed as his flesh burned, The spell I had just cast was incinerating his face I turned to look at Tavia, She was struggling to lift herself of the chopping block (not easy when your hands are tied) I ran over to her, grabbed her shoulders and lifted her to her feet, and was head butted for my efforts.

* * *

Tavia's POV

I was struggling to get to my feet, the Headsmen was screaming behind me I could here him Writhing in agony and could smell his burning flesh. . something was killing him. I re-doubled my efforts to stand when Suddenly I felt someone hoist me onto my feet.

'_Its one of the soldiers trying to stop me from escaping' _I heaved me head back as hard as I could and head butted him, I heard the satisfying crack of his nose braking I then turned to face my attacker.

_'__Oh gods its the Breton who stood up for me, he was helping me'_

He was gripping his nose clearly in pain. with no time to spare I looked around for a way out of the town, and spotted the other escapees making a B-line for a tower on the other side of the courtyard. With out missing a beat I grabbed the Breton by his shirt and dragged him towards the Tower.

The courtyard was in chaos as I ran dragging my new ally behind me , the Empire soldiers had their hands full trying to combat the dragon while at the same time struggling to find a safe place for the townspeople, so the prisoners for the time being were forgotten about. As we reached the door to the tower I thought we were safe, Suddenly the Dragon landed in the courtyard and breathed a wave of fire at the doorway of the tower, I pulled the Breton inside but not in time, as the flames managed to lick his back before I could close the door.

I slammed to door shut and I looked to the Breton, His Shirt was on fire and he was trying (non-successfully) to put it out, I ran over to him while he was rolling madly on the ground and using a combination of my knee to hold him steady and my bound hands to tear his burning raggedy shirt off, he stopped flailing around once he realised the burning rag and he was no longer attached. we were in the clear for now.

A few seconds later I found the courage to speak up "Sorry about breaking nose" I said. To my surprise he just laughed.

"Its OK" he laughed " You made it up to me when you tore my shirt off" A few of the Stormcloaks suddenly gave him humorous looks, he suddenly Blushed "I didn't mean it like that!" he said to them I couldn't help but smirk,

One of the Stormcloaks came over and cut my bonds "Come on were getting out of here, if you value your lives you should come with us"He looked between myself and the Breton. and we both nodded.

"We are with you" The Breton replied as the Stormcloak cut his bonds.

Just as we were about to move I looked at the Breton, he was young and rather handsome, but I felt a pang guilt that his face was now marred by a crooked nose, I walked up to him.

"Hold still a second" I said. With quick and deft hands I place a thumb at both sides of his nose and applied pressure, a Crack signified that his nose was re-located

"AHHHHH, OK I'm not going to lie that hurt "he said putting a hand to his nose.

"Oh don't be a Baby. I'm Tavia, Tavia Blackheart" I said holding out my hand.

A glow of golden light came from the hand over his nose, when he removed it all the blood and and cuts from the nose had vanished.

"Kyle, Kyle Galien" he said reaching forward to accept my handshake.

I pulled my hand back "You have healing magic" It was not a question,

"Destruction and Conjuration also." Kyle replied. a stern look on his face, " Does that bother you."

" I don't trust magic." I Began wearily "Very few of my people do." He turned to look me dead in the eyes as though to emphasize, the point he was trying to get across "I'm not asking you to trust, magic Tavia, just trust me" he said with a smile that I couldn't help returning.

_'Why not he's already saved me once' _the thought made me smile all the wider.

"We need to move now, you two." The Stormcloak who had said his name was Ralof pointed at Kyle and myself "Up the tower lets go." he took off up the spiral staircase with the two of us close on his coattails. As we reached the top of the stairs, we found another Stormcloak trying to shift the rubble, he looked back at us "We just need to move some of thi..." he never go to finish his sentence, as the dragon had chosen that moment to cave in the wall of the tower, showering the man in rubble and then smothering him with fire. It may well have been the end for us all had Ralof not pulled both of us back behind cover. The Dragon having flown away after its display of power had unwittingly left us our escape route ... out the recently destroyed tower wall "jump through the Inn's roof, we will catch up when we can, Now go!" Ralof shouted

I froze "Is now a bad time to mention I have a crippling fear of heights" my voice cracked as I spoke

"Its OK"Kyle turned to look at me and he took hold of my hand. "on three, we jump"

"What.. No I..I cant" I stuttered.

"You have to" he said desperately, "Don't worry I won't let go" He squeezed my hand for emphasis and in response to his comforting words, I nodded

"OK."

"_**One." We stood out on the edge of the tower **_

_**"Two" I Firmly locked my grip in his**_

'_Its OK as long as he holds on to my hand I'm going to be fine'_

**_"Three." We leapt from the tower. _**

* * *

_**A/N well that the first re-done chapter up special thanks to the reviewers as you inspired me to pick this up again and one more thing if anyone would like to design a great piece of cover art for this story I would be very thankful. Please review both compliments and criticisms are welcome after all that's the only way I w ill improve**_


End file.
